Dodging Bullets
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: She moved around Jayne putting him between her and whatever it was that had spooked her. Several seconds later Jayne knew what she was hiding from. Please let me know what you think. My Attempt at Protective!Jayne.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dodging Bullets

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Jayne/River (if you stand on your head and squint sideways at it.)

Summary: She moved around Jayne putting him between her and whatever it was that had spooked her. Several seconds later Jayne knew what she was hiding from.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns 'em, I'm just playing in the sand box.

A/N: I love the idea of Protective!Jayne. Do let me know what you think.

River had finally calmed down some; well as much as a crazy person can calm. She still danced and twirled around Serenity; but she was starting to make more sense to the people around her. That's not to say she didn't still talk in riddles, 'cause she did that plenty, they were just easier to figure out. You just had to take a few seconds to think it through. Since she'd taken to spending most of her time around Jayne (though why she'd want to do that no one knew), he had become the most adept at deciphering what she was saying. They were in the cargo bay, Jayne was spotting her while she did a set of pull-ups when she suddenly stiffened and dropped from the rings onto the floor. She moved around Jayne putting him between her and whatever it was that had spooked her. Several seconds later Jayne knew what she was hiding from.

"Mei-mei, come on it's time for your med's. River please don't make this any harder then it has to be." Simon's voice echoed though the empty spaces. River grabbed onto the back of Jayne's shirt like she didn't ever plan on letting it go. This could turn very bad very quickly. She was making scared little whimpering noises in the back of her throat and Jayne knew he probably wouldn't have heard them if she wasn't pressed along the whole length of him. He reached behind him to run a soothing hand along her back, trying to reassure her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He had taken it upon himself in the days after 'Miranda' to act as her shield and protector. It was the least he could do for the girl-woman-weapon that had killed his worst nightmare.

"Did ya ever think that maybe she don't want the gorram drugs. That maybe they do more hurtin' then they do helpin'?" Jayne asked as Simon came to a stop in front of him.

"What do you know? This mixture of medicine is formulated to calm nerves, stop hallucinations and strengthen the emotional center of her brain. It will help her be, in your words, less 'moon-brained'." Simon responded jutting out his chin, wondering where the merc had gotten his medical degree from. At Jayne's back River stiffened, hoping against hope that he could stop her brother from giving her the medicine. It made her brain feel like a heavy wet blanket was wrapped too tight around it. She hated that feeling.

"I know that before you strolled in here with that thing," Jayne pointed derisively at the medical injector in the doctor's hand, "River had been working on beating my record for pull-ups. She was tellin' me a real nice story about before she went to the academy. Then when she realized you were on your way she went all twitchy. She's not botherin' anyone so why's she need those meds? Don't make a bit'a sense to me; she hasn't spouted 'crazy-girl' talk all day. So what's say you just forget about puttin' that crap in her and leave us to our workout?" Jayne said crossing his arms over his chest, a stance he'd been told made him look fierce-menacing. It seemed to work as Simon looked to be thinkin' over his options real hard. He realized that he would literally have to go through the larger man to get to his sister.

"You're saying that even though she hasn't had any medicine today she's been cognitive, and lucid? Well that is a big deal. I may have to rethink what I've been giving her." Simon mused as he walked away, current task at hand forgotten. When the doctor was a good distance away from them River darted around Jayne and practically climbed the man to grab him in a hug around his neck. He stiffened not wanting to do anything that would get him thrown out the air-lock, then slowly he patted one hand on her shoulder blade to let her know he understood her fear even if he didn't comprehend it.

"Ok girlie, how 'bout you get back up there and try again. You know I'm gonna have to start countin' all over again." Jayne said hoping she would get the point and let him go. It was too comfortable, too nice having her all wrapped around him; knowing he could protect her from one of her fears. River simply turned her head so she was facing into his neck where it curved to meet his shoulder, and planted a soft warm kiss. Just as quickly she let him go and for a split second he dreaded the cold as much as he had dreaded the warmth of her pressed up against him.

http://willow-fae-20. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dodging Bullets

Chapter: Sir Jayne to the rescue

"Thanks." River said simply after she had done 43 pull-ups. It wasn't fair; she hadn't even broken a sweat. Next time they were dirt-side Jayne was going to test her endurance. A bike ride, he'd decided would be the best thing.

"It's not like I had much choice, what with you usin' me for a human shield and all. Besides, yer not yerself when he gives you them. And I like knowin' who I'm dealin' with. So we'll make us a little pact: you keep on not actin' crazy-like and I'll keep Simon from givin' you the drugs." Jayne responded as River let go of the rings again and hit the deck. Except she must have miss-judged the distance because what Jayne heard was a thud, a crack, and a pained yowl. "Gorramit, girl what'd you do?" He asked squatting near her leg to get a look.

"Miscalculated distance, trajectory was off." River responded through clenched teeth. What had really happened she would never admit to anyone. She had been distracted by Jayne's words. He promised to keep the drugs away. Her ankle was already starting to swell; if it wasn't full out broken he'd be surprised. Either way there was no way she was going to be walking on it anytime soon; which meant no biking.

"Come on; let's get you to the infirm'ry. Get your idiot brother to look at it." He said putting his arm under her knees in preparation of picking her up. When she realized what he was doing she laced her hands together on his shoulder and let him take her weight. He did his best not to jostle her too much on the way. God why did the stupid infirmary always feel like it was a million miles away when you needed it. They finally entered the room and Simon was there fussing in a flash. Jayne tried to move away but River wasn't allowing that. She grabbed his arm with both hands and wasn't going to let go.

"Make the pain not so bad." She said in way of explanation; so he moved closer and without thought put one hand on top of her head softly stroking her hair. Simon took several scans of her ankle all the while tsk-ing her for 'hanging around with an 'un-trained ape' who managed to break her.' A fine sheen of sweat had broken out on her forehead and she was gritting her teeth to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Gorramit Simon, can't you give her something for the pain." Jayne bit out hating watching her suffer. She attempted to smile at him, but it ended up being more a grimace.

"Right, yes. Mei-mei, I don't think it's broken through, but I'm pretty sure you fractured it. So I'm going to cast it and give you a shot of bone-menders. It'll be a couple of weeks before it's healed, and I want you to stay off of it for most of that time." Simon said putting two vials into the injector. River flinched and her grip turned white-knuckled on Jayne's arm. With the shot administered she closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy 'sleep' while her ankle was casted. Jayne had moved out of the room for the casting but was right in the hallway absolutely not pacing. An hour later he heard her whimper and stir and he was right by her side wondering to himself what the hell he was doing.

"Jayne, you promised. Promises aren't to be broken. I hate the wet blanket. Why'd you break your promise?" River said in a half daze. It took Jayne a second to work out what she meant; Simon hadn't just given her a pain reliever and bone mender. He was going to kill him. Jayne paused long enough to run his hand though River's hair, and brush a kiss over her forehead; then he was on a mission.

"Simon you better pray it takes me a good long time to find you, and that my anger is worn off by then. Cause let me tell you if it's not I'm going to inject you with that 'go-se' you insist on giving to your sister; then I'm going to put you out the air-lock." Jayne growled to himself as he made his way to the dining area thinking that since it was near dinner time the other man'd be there. When he got there he saw Simon smugly working in the kitchen fixing dinner. No matter; Jayne stepped up behind him tapped him on the shoulder grabbed his collar when he turned and punched him square in the nose.

"What the hell was that for?" Simon managed to yell as he brought a towel up to his nose to staunch the flow of blood.

"I damn well told you River didn't need no meds. Yet when she came around just a minute ago she said you gave 'em to her anyway. Did she ever tell you what they make her feel like?" He gave the doctor a pointed glare, daring him to answer. When no answer was forthcoming Jayne continued, "she said she feels like someone took a heavy wet blanket and wrapped it too tight around her brain. Now I don't know about you but where I come from that don't seem a good way to feel. So I'm gonna to warn you one time; you ever come near River with a needle again it'll be more'en yer nose what gets broke. Dong ma?" At the doctors timid nod Jayne turned and strode from the room headed back to the infirmary. Upon his return to her side Jayne noticed that River looked a bit more like herself, but not much. He simply grabbed her the same way he had in the cargo bay and strode to the passenger quarters. He'd thought about taking her to his bunk to hide out for a while, but realized that he'd have a tough time getting her down the ladder. So he took her to the room she still shared with Simon got her placed carefully on the bed and doubled Simon's pillow to put under her injured foot.

"Dinner'll be ready soon. You want me to bring you some in here?" He asked pushing the anger out of his mind, allowing his concern for her well-being to come to the fore.

"Sustenance would be appreciated." She said weakly, as her eyes drifted closed and her mind searched for a way out of the haze. Amazingly enough her clarity came quickly in the form of Jayne's large warm hand enveloping her much smaller one. With that physical connection she was able to twirl her way into Jayne's much quieter mind. She fell asleep to an inventory of Jayne's arsenal flashing past her minds eye. It was the best sleep she had gotten in a long time.

When she finally worked her way past the drugs and out of the restorative sleep the ship was dark and silent around her. Looking to her left she saw Jayne slumped in a chair his hand still folded around hers. Her ankle hurt, but that was a pain that she could push to the back of her mind and deal around. River gave a small tug on Jayne's hand to see how tightly he held hers. He came to almost immediately, glancing around the small room for hidden dangers. Seeing none he relaxed back into his chair.

"You feelin' better?" He asked still not releasing her hand.

"The fog is lifting, and clarity returns. Thank you." She replied so softly he almost didn't hear her. He thought about saying something about her crazy-talk, but decided not to since he figured that she meant she was feeling better. Instead he gave her hand a quick squeeze and released it tucking it under the blanket as he rose from the chair.

"Go back to sleep, I'll come get you for breakfast." He said leaving her room for the safety of his own bunk. This time when River was drifting back to sleep it was to images of a knight in shining armor riding in on a white horse to rescue her.


End file.
